


Revenge is a dish best served sweet

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from my last H/D story, "Off the top of my tongue". Wherein Draco gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a dish best served sweet

Harry woke up late, stretching as he squinted against the light filtering in through the crack in the curtain. He'd been given two days off to 'recuperate' from his Quidditch injury. It wasn't _that_ bad, but Nurse Pomfrey was a little weird with head injuries. Hermione had helpfully mended his broken glasses, but wasn't _quite_ up to the task of stemming the raging flow of blood that had been flowing from his fractured skull. A night in the medical wing had cured him, but Nurse Pomfrey was adamant that he be given two days off to let his brain resettle before he had to use it again.

Freedom from classes – _especially_ – Potions, had a pleased smirk spreading over Harry's face as he sat up, ruffling his hair. Yawning, he stood and stretched again before reaching over to grab his glasses and prop them on his nose. He blinked as he looked around the empty dorm room, eyes quickly settling on a small box of pastries. A note rested beside it –

_Harry,  
Thought you might sleep past breakfast. Can't say I'm not your best mate, eh? Hurry up and get fit so I don't have to stare at Snape's face all day by myself. Also, Hermione says to do your homework.  
-Ron_

Harry put the note back on the table and opened the box. A waft of cinnamon rose up to hit him pungently in the nose. He almost moaned as he took another deeper whiff. Resting on a piece of bakery parchment paper were four warm and moist cinnamon buns. Harry's mouth watered as he picked one up, licking a drizzle of cinnamon icing that threatened to drip onto his fingers. The flavour coated his tongue, sliding down his throat to curl into a warm pulse in his stomach. Harry _did_ moan at this, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the pasty. The minor pulse in his stomach exploded with a roar through his body as the gooey bun filled his mouth. He kept his eyes closed and chewed slowly, revelling in the decadent spice that felt as though it was seeping into his core. He licked eagerly at his fingers when he'd finished swallowing the last of the treat, the feeling of his tongue sending jolts down to the erection he hadn't realised he had. Harry looked down in surprise before shrugging and reaching in for another pasty.

He was halfway through the third before he noticed his hand was firmly circled around his cock and stroking with enthusiasm. A voice in Harry's head trilled with alarm, but _Merlin_ did it feel good. The combination of the fluttering shivers of pleasure and the scent and taste of the cinnamon appeared to be a lethal combination to his already addled brain. Harry crammed the rest of the third bun in his mouth, cheeks bulging as he began to pump into his fist. He picked up the last of the pastries, looking at it lustfully as his hips sped up. He licked a stripe through the glaze and felt his balls tighten as another wave of pleasure jolted through him. Harry tightened his grip as he began to devour the last bun, making hungry whimpers as he neared his orgasm. He came after he swallowed his last mouthful, leaving him free to cry out loudly as he spurted over his clenching fist. Legs trembling, he sunk to his knees, pyjama pants around his ankles. He panted as he looked down at his hand, covered in creamy spunk. It reminded him of the cinnamon glaze and he felt his spent cock twitch. He lifted it to his mouth and licked at it, an expression of surprised glee covering his face. It _tasted_ like the cinnamon glaze. He greedily licked up every drop, pouting in disappointment when it was all gone. Harry made a mental note to spend an entire galleon at Honeyduke's for Ron next time they made a trip to Hogsmeade. He got up with a bounce to his step and gathered his things to take to the bath. This was looking to be a bloody _brilliant_ day. Whistling, Harry left the chamber for the bathing room.

~

This was looking to be a bloody _shite_ day. Harry groaned as another waft of cinnamon came from _nowhere_ and snuck up his nose. He felt himself harden instantly and he gave thanks for the hundredth time today that the school uniform consisted of large, voluminous robes. It was just before evening feast and he'd spent the _entire_ day in a state of constant arousal. Random and mysterious breezes would suddenly surround him with the scent of cinnamon and his body would respond by shooting blood to his cock. He'd wanked off at _least_ five times, but every time he'd catch a whiff of the dark spice, he'd get another instant erection.

After lunch, Harry had spent the rest of the day in the library, hoping the boredom of researching the varied usages of bats blood and brindlemoss would numb his mind to any erotic thoughts. The thing was, he wasn't _having_ any erotic thoughts. It was just his body's reaction to the smell of cinnamon. Which was ridiculous. He'd always liked cinnamon, but _this_? Harry grumbled and shifted to discreetly adjust himself again. It wasn't helping his mood _or_ his state that Draco Malfoy – _the smug and smarmy git_ – kept strolling through the library, shooting a pointed look at Harry as he did so; as though he somehow _knew_ what was going on in Harry's trousers. Harry just glowered at him and tried _not_ to whimper as he pressed his palm against his cock, trying to _pleasepleaseplease_ get it to go down and _stay_ down.

Ron and Hermione had dropped by during class breaks; Ron with a scowl as he settled into a rigid chair, Hermione with a smile of pure pleasure as she ran her hands lovingly over the books Harry had spread out. They joined him again, just before evening meal; Ron with his scowl and Hermione with her grin. Ron looked over at Harry and frowned – not that you could tell through the scowl – before saying, "Are you sure you're alright, mate? You look... pained."

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the book she was perusing to drag a critical gaze over Harry. "Ron's right, for once. You _do_ look a little... tense. Is your head still bothering you?"

Harry gritted his teeth as he caught another deep lungful of cinnamon. "No," he choked out. "I'm fine." He took in the dubiously lifted brows and made an effort to smooth out his face. "Really. I'm just... bored."

Ron smirked and reached over to chuff Harry on the shoulder. "Of _course_ you are, Harry. You've been stuck in _this_..." Ron waved his hand to encompass the library, "_all_ day. We could play some Wizard's Chess after dinner." Ron blatantly ignored the glare Hermione threw at him at his insult of her Eden.

"Just because _some_ people actually _have_ a brain to damage or utilize does _not_ make them daft for wanting to spend time in a library to gain some knowledge, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione bit out, standing quickly and shoving her books in her bag before whirling angrily and storming out.

Ron blinked, mouth open. "Girls..." he muttered in confusion. "They're _all_ bloody mental."

Harry snorted and rose to gather his own books and half-finished homework. "Ron, sometimes you can be _extremely_ thick."

"What?" Ron's brows did a quizzical dance that had Harry laughing.

"Never mind, mate." Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "By the way, thanks for the pastries this morning."

Ron gave him another confused look. "What is _with_ you two today? What pastries?"

"The ones you left for me this morning, you know, the cinnamon ones. You left a note, you git."

Ron shook his head, "No, Harry, I did _not_ leave any pastries or notes for you this morning. I was late waking up and had to rush to make breakfast."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Well, if you didn't... Who the bloody hell would leave me something with _your_ name on it?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Were they good?"

Harry's cock thickened as he remembered the creamy, warm, sugary- "Yes," he slammed the door on those thoughts. "Yes they were."

"Then who cares? Oi," Ron shouted to Neville, who was seated at the Gryffindor table, "I need your notes for Herbology." Ron jogged over to the table, leaving Harry to make his way slowly to his seat. His eyes felt drawn to the right and he turned his head to see Draco smirking at him from the Slytherin table, mouth twisted up and eyes gleaming maliciously. Harry saw his eyes flick knowingly down to his groin before dragging back up to his eyes, the smirk seeming to turn wicked.

Harry's brain suddenly clicked the pieces together. Draco Malfoy had snuck into his chambers and left a box of _tainted_ treats for him to eat. He'd probably put some kind of lust potion on them, bloody sneaky vicious little... Harry gritted his teeth and glared, snapping his head back and storming over to the Gryffindor table. He dropped angrily into his seat and glowered at his plate. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk right now." Harry folded his arms and mentally plotted the demise of Draco Malfoy. He _knew_ this was retaliation for the _Sonarus_ spell last month, but that didn't make him any less vengeful. This went _beyond_ a prank. This was... well... whatever it was, it was bloody evil. Worthy of a Slytherin. He didn't notice the concerned looks that passed between Hermione and Ron as he plotted his evil plots. When the dessert course appeared, he locked his eyes onto Draco and fumed. Ron and Hermione shared another worried glance as Harry cursed aloud. Bloody cinnamon buns.

~

Harry paced in the disused storage room, mind going over everything he was planning to do to that silvery haired cheeky little sodding bastard. His cock went suddenly and painfully hard when the pungent aroma of cinnamon enveloped him. Draco walked in, hastily shutting the door behind him, the scent of cinnamon surrounding him like an aura. "Alright there, Potter?" he smirked.

His smirk turned to wide-eyed surprise when he was slammed against the wall, his robes and uniform ripped open as Harry fastened his teeth to Draco's neck, growling. "If you think you're going to be able to walk out of here, Malfoy, you're going to be _sorely_ proven wrong." Harry thrust his crotch against Draco's leg, shuddering at the contact and the groan that came from Draco's open mouth.

"A bit riled up, are we? Feeling somewhat frustrated?" Draco's smirking drawl filled Harry's ears, just as the scent of cinnamon filled his lungs. Draco slipped deft fingers under Harry's robe, palming his cock. It throbbed painfully, drawing a stifled moan from Harry.

"You used a _potion_ on me?" Harry hissed as he nipped Draco's ear. "I've been rock hard all day. I've wanked off over ten times and I still..." Harry whimpered as Draco undid his trousers, slipping the cock in question out, fondling it gently.

Draco purred against Harry's neck, nipping it gently. "Poor Potter, brought down by a raging erection."

"It won't go _away_!" Harry groaned in frustration as he began thrusting into Draco's hand.

"That's because you haven't had the antidote." Draco grinned against Harry's mouth before pressing against it with his own, tongue sliding in to tangle with Harry's.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, ripping his shirt the rest of the way open. He scraped his nails down pale skin, red lines springing up instantly. Draco arched against him, hand tightening around Harry's cock. "Give it to me." Harry growled as he nipped Draco's mouth.

"What _exactly_ are you asking me to give to you, Potter?" Draco lifted his busy hand and grabbed the back of Harry's neck.

Harry's hand reached down to yank open Draco's trousers, roughly rubbing his palm over the erection he'd had since dinner; knowing what Harry was going through and what he was _probably_ planning for him. Harry sunk to his knees and nipped the flesh of Draco's thigh. The scent of cinnamon was stronger near his groin and Harry's brain couldn't hang on to any thoughts other than _MORE_ and _NOW_. "I don't care anymore." Harry's lips dragged over Draco's prick, tongue slipping out to leave a wet line up the shaft. He lapped at the leaking slit, then fastened his mouth over it and groaned; the vibrations making Draco throw his head back against the wall and fist his hands in Harry's hair. Harry was in heaven; Draco's come tasted like the warm cinnamon glaze that had coated his treats this morning. Harry's head set a fast bobbing motion as he craved _more_, greedily swallowing the leaking spurts of pre-come.

Draco's mouth gaped open as he struggled to suck in air past the clenching of his ribs as Harry worked him with his tongue. The intermittent groans and hums were sending shocks of lust straight from his balls to his stomach, then back to his cock as it plunged in and out of Harry's wet, hot mouth. Draco's trousers were only tugged down to just above his knees, trapping his legs from spreading any further. He tightened the hand in Harry's hair and stopped his bobbing. "Against the wall, Potter." Harry made to rise. "No, on your knees, against the wall."

Harry's pupils blew wider – if that were possible – the ring of green seemingly luminescent in the gloom. They shuffled around; Harry on his knees against the wall, Draco in front of him – hands braced against the stone as he shoved his cock back in Harry's waiting mouth. Harry widened his jaw to allow for easier passage, head resting on the wall as Draco thrust against his face. Harry's senses were exploding as the tantalising odour thickened, increasing his lust with each press of Draco's crotch into his face. He reached down to fondle his own raging erection.

"No!" Draco shouted, stopping his hips, sliding his cock out of Harry's mouth with a wet 'pop'.

Harry looked up at him and pouted, reddened lips moist with his own saliva. "I _need_ to, Malfoy," he pleaded.

Draco growled, "No. Not yet. Give me your hands."

Harry obliged, raising his hands. Draco grabbed them and held them against the wall before roughly shoving himself back in Harry's mouth. Harry gagged, eyes watering, before settling his mouth again – letting Draco slide in and out easily. He whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure as Draco's finely manicured nails dug into his wrists. The sound blazed through Draco, making him snap his hips faster, harder. He felt the tensing of his balls as they prepared to empty their load and he manoeuvred Harry's hands so that they were caught by one of his so he could fist the other in Harry's hair. He grabbed a handful at the top, holding his head securely as he came, warm wet heat filling Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed, rolling his eyes in ecstasy as the thick taste of cinnamon jetted down his throat. Draco let his cock slide out, eyes watching as Harry followed it to lick off all traces of his come, making contented noises as he did. Draco chuckled and loosened his hold on Harry's hair, fingers massaging lightly. Harry looked up at him. "About that antidote...?"

Draco laughed weakly. "You just took it."

Harry's brow arched. "Your _come_ was the antidote?"

Draco smirked, "Well, it was another potion, but I made it and took it last night so it would have time to process. Pretty much _any_ of my bodily fluids would do, but this was _much_ more fun."

Harry gaped. "Fun? _Fun_?! Do you have _any_ idea what I've _been_ through today?" Harry's glare only set Draco off laughing again. Harry made to shove him away, but the movement had him scenting the cinnamon smell of Draco's crotch again. His still-erect cock throbbed. "I thought you said I'd taken the antidote." Harry whispered, raising up to nose the blond nest of curls.

Draco shivered, his body too sensitive from his orgasm. "You did. It doesn't work instantly. It'll take a few hours..."

"A few hours?" Harry sunk teeth around Draco's hip, pulling back to smile at the crescent marks it made.

Draco swallowed thickly. "Yes." His voice broke, throat clenching in a mixture of fear and lust.

Harry tugged Draco's legs – the binding material of his trousers still around his legs sending him sprawling. Before Draco could process that he was flat on his back, Harry had moved to cover him, body pressing him into the floor. Frantic hands pulled at the grey material, the sound of the ripping fabric mixing with the stuttered moans and heavy panting. Freeing Draco's legs, Harry crawled between them, lifting Draco's legs to settle along his body. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to find something to do for a few hours, aren't we, _Malfoy_?" Harry asked, voice low and dangerous.

Draco whimpered and wriggled his arse against Harry's knees. "Only a few?" Draco pouted prettily.

Harry reached his hand down, stroking his tender cock. The amount of pre-come he'd leaked during their interaction was enough to slick the entire shaft and head, dripping over his fingers. Harry wanted to stick them in his mouth and clean them, the musky spice thick in the air. Instead, he lowered them to Draco's hole, plunging two in with no hesitation. Draco's back bowed as Harry's fingers shoved in, the burn of it a pleasure Draco had come to love; to need. He ground himself down on the inserted digits, mewling with desire. Harry swivelled his hand as he spread his fingers, widening Draco for a larger object. "You're such a simpering slut, Malfoy."

"This coming from the mouth that was begging for my cock earlier, Potter." Draco gritted out as he moved his hips, trying to speed Harry's motions up. Harry slipped a third finger in and Draco cried out, hands reaching up to find something to brace himself on. Harry's other hand moved up to grab Draco's flailing ones, wincing as Draco's nails once again scored his flesh.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry cursed as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Not allowing Draco any rest, Harry slammed himself in as hard as he could, groaning as his balls thudded against Draco's pert arse.

"Make me, Potter." Draco challenged, eyes slitted as he arched up, quickly finding and matching the abusive pace Harry set. Harry lowered his head and shoved his tongue just as roughly in Draco's mouth, groaning as Draco suckled it.

The sound of slapping flesh and grunts echoed in the room, the scent of cinnamon almost visible as it thickened with the mixed arousal of both boys. Harry pounded hard against the pale flesh, fingers digging in to purposefully leave his mark. Draco returned the favour by sinking teeth into the meat of Harry's chest, nails rasping down his back. Harry reared up, arms drawing Draco's legs up, on knee over his shoulder. The angle change had Draco screaming as he again reached for something to hold onto. He had to settle for his own flesh, marking himself as he bucked beneath Harry. The orgasm hit them both simultaneously; Draco spraying his stomach and chest with come, Harry leaving bruises on Draco's pale thighs as he squeezed them, mouth open in a roar as he spurted into Draco's clenching hole. They both rode it for as long as it went, which seemed like forever. Finally, exhausted and spent, Harry lost control of his muscles and fell on top of Draco; heart thundering in his ears and body shaking from the ordeal.

Draco pushed at Harry, groaning when his cock slipped slickly out as he rolled over. They lay there, covered in ejaculate, clothes ripped and torn, blood beading from scratches and bites; delirious smiles on both faces. Harry rolled his head to look over at his nemesis, "You _do_ realise, I'm going to have to pay you back for this?"

Draco's head lolled towards him, "I bloody _hope_ so, Potter." He reached down and scooped a finger-full of semen up. "Cheers," he toasted before popping it in his mouth. Harry groaned and rolled towards him, hand reaching for a taste.

"Why is it we both taste like that cinnamon glaze?" Harry asked before popping a dollop of the tasty cream in his mouth.

Draco smirked and licked another finger clean. "Side effect from the potion."

"Brilliant side effect." Harry lifted up and licked through the cooling puddle.

Draco laughed. "You're a mess, Potter. You've got some on your..." Draco trailed off as he stared at the smear of come on Harry's chin.

Harry lifted a brow. "Do I? Mmm, I guess you'll just have to get that, won't you?" Harry moved towards Draco's head, lifting his chin for Draco to lave clean. Of course, Draco didn't stop there, since Harry also had smears of white all over his chest from his impromptu flop on Draco.

They managed to turn 'a few hours' into 'the rest of the night' and only narrowly avoided getting pinched by Filch as they snuck back to their dorms. Harry fell asleep with plans of retaliation floating in his head and a smile on his face.

~End~


End file.
